Santa Baby
by JAGNikJen
Summary: Harm and Mac perform in a JAG Christmas program to raise funds for charity.


Disclaimer: I do not own JAG, Harmon Rabb, Sarah MacKenzie, et al. I've earned nothing but the pleasure of the writing, and the possibility of some nice feedback.

~*~*~

**Santa Baby**

2047 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Lieutenant Harriet Sims saw Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie coming down the stairs and moved to intercept her. Commander Rabb had consented to participate in the Christmas program with the stipulation that the colonel agree as well.

The colonel was absorbed in the file she carried, muttering to herself, turning a page, then flipping it back.

"Ma'am?"

The colonel walked by, unhearing. Harriet fell in step with the other woman and tried again.

"Colonel MacKenzie?"

"Hmm?" the colonel intoned absently, flipping through a couple of more pages, continuing to her office.

"The admiral has okayed a Christmas program with proceeds going to Toys for Tots and I was wondering if you'd be willing to participate?"

"Yeah, sure," she said disappearing inside her office.

Harriet grinned. The commander would be pleased, although Colonel MacKenzie wouldn't be as thrilled when she realized what she'd gotten herself into. Well, Commander Rabb could worry about the colonel's reaction. Harriet was just supposed to get the colonel to agree, and she had.

Commander Rabb came through the main doors and caught Harriet's eye. He looked at her with a raised brow. She nodded and smiled in reply and was rewarded with a 100-watt smile in return. Her knees went soft. Harriet loved Bud with all her heart, but when Commander Rabb turned on the charm, there was just no helping her honest reaction.

Several days later, Harm peeked into Mac's office. "Hey, sweetheart," he said in a low voice. He didn't do it often at work, but sometimes it was hard to believe they were a couple and he liked to remind her how much he cared about her.

They'd been officially dating for several months now. And considering how much time they spent together anyway, no one seemed the wiser. But one of these days, they'd have to make an official announcement, at least to the admiral.

She looked up from her monitor, a warm smile breaking across her face like dawn after a pristine snowfall. "Harm," she said, her voice soft and sweet.

"You wanna come over to my place tonight for dinner and a rehearsal of our number for the program?"

The smile faded and was replaced by a confused scowl. "Rehearse what number for what program?"

Uh, oh. "The Christmas program to raise money for Toys for Tots. Harriet said she asked you and that you agreed."

"Is that what I agreed to?" She shook her head and smiled ruefully. "All I heard was Christmas and Toys for Tots and thought she was asking for a donation."

"Well, if you don't want to do it, I'll tell Harriet."

She smiled again. "No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's for a good cause."

"All right." Now he just had to find a way to present their number in such a way as to not totally freak her out or make her mad. "What about dinner? Nineteen hundred?"

Nodding again, she said, "I'll be there."

~*~

0117 Zulu  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station

"Harm, you've outdone yourself. I don't know if I'll have the energy for a rehearsal after that scrumptious Chicken Alfredo." She stretched out on the sofa where Harm had shooed her.

He finished loading the dishwasher and then joined her. Sitting at the other end of the couch, he pulled one of her socked feet into his lap and began massaging it.

"Oh, goodness, that feels wonderful, Harm. What are you buttering me up for?"

"I'm not trying to butter you up for anything. I just thought you might enjoy a nice foot massage."

She pierced him with her eyes. Pulling her foot away, she sat up. "Come clean, right now."

A nervous smile flitted across his face. It must be really bad if he's having that kind of reaction to telling her.

Harm stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Well, we're doing something to the song 'Santa Baby.' You know, by Eartha Kitt."

"What?" Mac was off the couch and in Harm's face in a second. "You've got to be kidding? They didn't have anything else?"

Harm hung his head. "Well..."

"Harm..." Her voice held that warning tone.

"I suggested it."

"What?" Her volume rose by at least a decibel.

"Look, I'm sorry. For the last few years now, every time I hear this song, I've had this fantasy of me wearing a Santa suit, sitting on a chair, and you dancing around me in a tasteful but sexy Mrs. Santa outfit singing to me. And when Harriet asked me if I'd be interested in doing something for the show, the picture of you in the sexy Mrs. Santa ensemble flashed through my brain and I said yes."

"Well, I can tell you right now, mister, that there will be no dancing around or singing to you on my part."

"Mac, I'm sorry. I knew as soon as I said yes that it wasn't going to fly, but I've been working on another scenario. It still involves 'Santa Baby', but I think it'll be more acceptable to you."

She continued to glare at him, although she wasn't as upset as she seemed. She'd had her own little fantasy involving Harm and a Santa suit, so she couldn't really complain, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Let me finish massaging your feet and I'll describe my new version."

She nodded. "Oh, all right." Settling back into the sofa, Harm took her foot once again and started talking.

~*~

0143 Zulu  
Marine Corps Base Quantico  
Night of program

Harm nervously adjusted his Santa suit. He was a fighter pilot and a lawyer, for crying out loud. There was absolutely no reason to worry. He had no lines to memorize, save one, and he'd played it over in his mind a dozen times, at least.

The curtain closed on the current act and the participants rushed off the stage. Several petty officers pushed the fake Christmas tree onto his side of the stage and several others moved a twin day bed onto the other.

Mac waved to him. She looked beautiful in a fitted pair of satiny red pajamas, her glossy dark hair curled and held back by a shiny red ribbon. Not the sexy Mrs. Santa suit he'd originally envisioned, but maybe he could talk her into one later. She wouldn't even have to sing.

_Baboom, baboom  
Baboom, baboom  
Baboom, baboom  
Baboom, baboom_

The music began and the curtain opened. Mac flitted in and settled into position on the twin bed. Harm stepped in from the other side of the stage and set down a large red bag, and Mac began to lip synch.

_Santa, baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me...  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby.  
So hurry down the chimney tonight..._

As Mac pretended to sing, Harm pulled a large open box with a faux fur spilling over the edges out of the bag and set it down under the tree.

_Santa, baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue...  
I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby.  
So hurry down the chimney tonight..._

Harm pulled out a toy convertible and placed it next to the 'sable'; he then hung a pair of car keys on one of the tree branches.

Mac moved from sitting cross-legged on the bed to stretched out on her stomach, her feet hovering over her six and her chin resting in her hand.

_Think of all the fun I've missed...  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.  
Next year I could be just as good,  
If you'll check off my Christmas list...  
Santa baby, I want a yacht and, really, that's not a lot...  
Been and angel all year, Santa, baby.  
So hurry down the chimney tonight..._

As Harm pulled out a toy boat and set it under the tree, Mac shifted to being stretched out on her side, her right arm bent and her head resting on her fist.

_Santa, honey, one thing I really need...  
The deed ~ to a platinum mine, Santa baby.  
So hurry down the chimney tonight..._

Out of the bag came a curled legal sized sheet of paper with the word 'Deed' printed in large letters. Harm rolled it up and settled it in the branches of the tree.

Mac rolled onto her stomach again and rested on her elbows, while hugging a pillow.

_Santa, cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks...  
Sign your "X" on the line, Santa, cutie.  
And hurry down the chimney tonight..._

Next, Harm pulled some printed fake checks out and stuffed them in a fuzzy green stocking.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany...  
I really do believe in you.  
Let's see if you believe in me too..._

Harm pulled some fake jewelry from his bag and hung the various pieces on the tree. Mac sat up again, resuming her cross-legged pose and held out her left hand, looking at it.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing...  
A ring; and I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby.  
So hurry down the chimney tonight...  
Hurry down the chimney tonight...  
Hurry tonight. _

Harm pulled out a small box and opened it, showing the audience. He took the ring from its felt bed and put it in his pants pocket before setting the box under the tree with the other prop gifts.

Mac sat on the bed hugging her knees to her chest, still in character, and still looking at her left hand.

As the music wound down, the audience broke into applause. Harm also heard several whistles as the curtain closed.

He joined Mac at the center of the stage and the curtain opened again. The audience continued to applaud. The two of them held hands and took a bow. His heart began to thunder in time with the applause.

Harm let go of Mac's hand and, taking a step back, he acknowledged her with a wave of his left arm. She obediently took another bow. And the time had come.

Harm reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. Stepping forward, he lowered himself to one knee as she straightened up.

The audience quieted in an instant and Mac's gaze immediately sought his own. Her eyes rounded and her mouth opened in a small 'o' when she saw the ring he held out to her. Tears pooled in her eyes before spilling over and trickling down her cheeks.

"Mac, will you marry me?"

The audience remained silent. Time seemed to stop.

"Oh, Harm…" Her voice quavered. "Yes." She reached out for him, helping him to his feet. The audience went crazy, clapping and cheering even more loudly than before.

He slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

~Fin~


End file.
